


Afterward

by JaneTheNya



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneTheNya/pseuds/JaneTheNya
Summary: I'm still in shock from Season 5 and I need more of these gays in my life so I decided to write a self-indulgent comfort fic about them being happy.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Afterward

Micah strode down the hall of Brightmoon Castle, dragging a confused Adora and Glimmer by their hands down the hall as they struggled to keep up with his pace, Catra and Bow confusedly following some distance behind them.

“You girls have done far more than enough for us, and it’s time we held up our end of things!” he rambled, looking back at them with a big smile. “I tell you, I feel so bad about letting us all get caught by Prime like that, making things so much harder for you. Now we all owe you, so you guys just take a breather for today, alright?”

Adora’s face was what could only be described as an awkward stupor of confusion. Only hours earlier, she had shared her first kiss with the love of her life, saved the universe by cleansing Horde Prime’s influence from her friends, and… the more she thought about it, the more what the king was saying made sense. Maybe she did need a break.

At last, Micah reached a door. “Ah, here we go. This is your room, right, Adora?” She gave a silent, confused nod in response, face still wide-eyed in shock. The king gave a big grin and threw open the door.

“Alright! You all go inside and take a load off! I’m going to make you something to eat! Just take a break here and I’ll be back in a bit with some food!” As he finished speaking, he immediately took off again down the hall, Catra and Bow each quickly turning with their backs to the wall to allow him past them.

“Dad, hold on!” Glimmer called out after him, to no avail. As the room quickly fell silent, she gave an exasperated sigh. “He hasn’t changed a bit, he still wants to do everything for me.”

“He’s got a point, though,” Bow replied with a chuckle as he entered the room, pulling Glimmer into a hug. “We’ve all been fighting nonstop for weeks now. I think we’ve earned a little time to unwind, don’t you? Let’s just… try and get some rest.”

Catra, nervously, entered the room last, eyes on Glimmer and Bow. For as much as their relationship had changed, and as quickly as it had, the idea that she could so quickly become one of their own still astounded her. And a part of her still wasn’t entirely convinced it was true.

Still, as soon as she felt Adora’s hands taking hers, it didn’t matter. A soft purring sound began to emanate from her, tears welling up in her eyes, as she hugged Adora as tightly as she could.

“Whoa, what’s gotten into you?” Adora joked, laughing as she pulled Catra back to look into her face. Her grinning expression dropped seeing the other girl’s tears, now running down her face. Her tone immediately softened, becoming a whisper as she wiped away the tears. “Hey, hey, it’s okay. I’m here now, alright? I’m here, and you’re safe, and I’m not going anywhere.”

Catra hugged her tighter. “Promise me,” she said firmly, burying her face in Adora’s shoulder. “Promise me you won’t go.”

“I promise.” Adora pulled Catra back again, taking her by the hand and leading her over to the bed, giving it a pat with a small smile. Catra hopped onto the bed, her tail swishing around and settling in place, wrapping around her body.

Adora chuckled. “I haven’t laid in bed with you by my feet for a long time,” she noted, before pausing. “…I’ve missed it.”

Catra looked up at her, a warm look in her eyes, smiling fondly. “I’m… I’m tired,” she mumbled softly. Adora gave a nod. “I’m… scared of going to sleep.” The shame in her voice was obvious, and immediately she broke eye contact, looking away.

“Catra…” Adora mumbled softly, holding a hand against the side of her face. That, immediately, got Catra’s eyes back on her, blushing furiously. “I promise I won’t go anywhere. And I’ll protect you. You’re safe here. I’ll make sure of it.”

Catra gave a silent nod, closing her eyes and holding Adora’s hand against her face for just a moment longer, feeling its warmth, a closeness she had wished for hopelessly for so long, and finally here. A vindication of her lifelong feelings so perfect that it didn’t feel real. It didn’t feel _right_. She didn’t deserve an ending this happy.

After a few seconds, she let go, and curled up into a ball at the foot of the bed, assuring she was leaning against Adora’s legs enough that she could feel if she moved to get up, and know for certain that she wasn’t alone. She shut her eyes, slowly, hesitating, and settled.

Adora just watched her, for awhile. For her, too, everything was sudden. She couldn’t believe how much had happened in the last 24 hours, and it was a lot to process. She wasn’t tired, though, far from it. She felt like she may never be tired again. She was energized, restless, almost bewildered by the fact that there was no longer anything urgent left to do. She was done now, she had accomplished the mission she had been working towards, she had obtained everything she ever wanted. Even Catra, who for a moment she had given up on, was here now, staying with her, in love with her, striving to become better. Everything had somehow worked out, and a part of her was terrified this was all some illusion out of Prime, something still left for her to conquer.

“Adora?” Her attention snapped over to her right. A whisper from Glimmer, sitting in one of the large, plush chairs in the room, Bow asleep next to her, his quiver of arrows resting on his chest as he moved. Glimmer gave a shy smile, tears in her eyes, lip quivering. “We really did it, huh? We won.”

Adora could feel herself crying now, too. She gave a smile in return, wiping her eyes with her sleeve as she felt more coming, like a dam burst to finally allow her emotions through. She didn’t have to be strong anymore, she didn’t have to be She-Ra. She could relax. She could allow herself to feel all the fear, nervousness, hesitation, regret, guilt, happiness, and relief that had all been kept beneath the surface. Sobbing now, she reached carefully over and pulled Glimmer into a hug, crying into her shoulder.

“Yeah. We did it.”


End file.
